Entre dos mundos
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Ahora que ha ganado la batalla contra elquenodebesernombrado ella es una heroina de guerra y puede estar con quien ella elija. Pero Nadie dijo que estar juntos fuera facil. Nadie dijo que no habria obstaculos y malos entendidos que librar. PostHog D&H P
1. Prefacio

**ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. La historia es algo de mi invención.

* * *

**Prefacio **

Mirame aquí, a la estúpida sangre sucia que siempre te amo. La vil estúpida que creyo en tus palabras y en tus vanas promesas de amor. Y heme ahora, después de una fiera lucha, llorar por nada y darme cuenta que el amor que prometías solo eran falsas promesas vanas. Ilusiones, quimeras, fantsias…

_Dicen que las mujeres sólo lloran_

_cuando quieren fingir hondos pesares;_

_los que tan falsa máxima atesoran,_

_muy torpes deben ser, o muy vulgares._

_Si cayera mi llanto hasta las hojas_

_donde temblando está la mano mía,_

_para poder decirte mis congojas_

_con lágrimas mi carta escribiría._

_Mas si el llanto es tan claro que no pinta,_

_y hay que usar de otra tinta más obscura,_

_la negra escogeré, porque es la tinta_

_donde más se refleja mi amargura._

Si, amargura, con tu partida es lo único que has dejado tras de mi. Maldito dolor, despecho y amargura. Me has quitado las ganas de vivir, te has robado todos mis sueños y mis ilusiones. Pero soy yo la tonta que en ti creí.

_Aunque no soy para sonar esquiva,_

_sé que para soñar nací despierta._

_Me he sentido morir y aún estoy viva;_

_tengo ansias de vivir y ya estoy muerta._

¡Te amo! son solo palabras vanas que pobre tonta e ilusa de mi te creí. No era quien para soñar. Siempre supe en tu mundo mi lugar. Siempre supe que era otra más en tu vida. Pero jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te reclame nada, porque me conformaba con las migajas de "amor" que tu me dabas. Eso soy, una simple tonta que soño, que volo hasta lo más alto, pero bien han dicho en el mundo muggle que cuanto más alto volamos, cuanto más alto soñamos, más duro es el golpe de la realidad al despertar.

_Me acosan de dolor fieros vestigios,_

_¡qué amargas son las lágrimas primeras!_

_Pesan sobre mi vida veinte siglos,_

_y apenas cumplo veinte primaveras._

Y es que ahora, después de años a tu lado, por fin he comprendido que nunca seré parte de tu mundo. Que solamente era tu juguete y tu distracción. Si, solamente eso. ¡Te amo! tus palabras vacias aun resuenan en mi mente. Martillean poco a poco se incrustan y duelen tanto. ¡Te amo! dos palabras, tres silabas cinco letras que se estrellan en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_En esta horrible lucha en que batallo,_

_aun cuando débil, tu consuelo imploro,_

_quiero decir que lloro y me lo callo,_

_y más risueña estoy cuanto más lloro._

Porque tu jamás me veras llorar por ti. ¡Te amo! Pero…. A mi quien me aseguro que tu cambiarias por mi. ¿Quién me aseguro que yo lo era todo para ti?

_¿Por qué te conocí? Cuando temblando_

_de pasión, sólo entonces no mentida,_

_me llegaste a decir: "te estoy amando_

_con un amor que es vida de mi vida"._

Ahora, te pido perdón. Perdona, perdóname porque por esa falsa ilusión puse mi propia vida en juego y ahora que no estas aquí, a mi lado, pago las fatales consecuencias de mi error.

_¿Qué te respondí yo? Bajé la frente,_

_triste y convulsa te estreché la mano,_

_porque un amor que nace tan vehemente_

_es natural que muera muy temprano._

Y es que, veme a mi. "A la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts" que nunca supo descifrar tu mentira ni tu falso amor ¿Qué hice yo? Agache la frente y me conforme con ser tu secreto amor, me conforme con el poco tiempo que podias darme. Agache la frente y doblegue mi orgullo solo por una caricia o una mirada tuya. Pero ya no más.

_Tus versos para mí conmovedores,_

_los juzgué flores puras y divinas,_

_olvidando, insensata, que las flores_

_todo lo pierden menos las espinas._

_Yo, que como mujer, soy vanidosa,_

_me vi feliz creyéndome adorada,_

_sin ver que la ilusión es una rosa,_

_que vive solamente una alborada._

Siempre te crei. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada roce. Para mi, el ver la vida a través de tus ojos, mercurio liquido que envenenaba mi alma no puse un alto. Elevaste mi vanidad. Me hiciste sentir bonita y femenina por una vez.

Pero olvidaba yo que las rosas tienen espinas y te atacan a traición. Nunca juzgues su belleza, sin saber del dolor en su interior…

_¡Cuántos de los crepúsculos que admiras_

_pasamos entre dulces vaguedades;_

_las verdades juzgándolas mentiras_

_las mentiras creyéndolas verdades!_

_Me hablabas de tu amor, y absorta y loca,_

_me imaginaba estar dentro de un cielo,_

_y al contemplar mis ojos y mi boca,_

_tu misma sombra me causaba celo._

_Al verme embelesada, al escucharte,_

_clamaste, aprovechando mi embeleso:_

_"déjame arrodillar para adorarte";_

_y al verte de rodillas te di un beso._

_Te besé con arrojo, no se asombre_

_un alma escrupulosa y timorata;_

_la insensatez no es culpa. Besé a un hombre_

_porque toda pasión es insensata._

_Debo aquí confesar que un beso ardiente,_

_aunque robe la dicha y el sosiego,_

_es el placer más grande que se siente_

_cuando se tiene un corazón de fuego._

_Cuando toqué tus labios fue preciso_

_soñar que aquél placer se hiciera eterno._

_Mujeres: es el beso un paraíso_

_por donde entramos muchas al infierno._

Y si, me entregue a ti, sin reservas ni medidas, contemple junto a ti infinitos crepúsculos y bellas alboradas. Jugué a ser princesa y heroína en un cuento de hadas, y me lo creí ¿Ilusa acaso fui?

Ahora tengo mi respuesta: sí.

Porque realmente crei que después de una guerra, de una guerra ganada ya no había nada que perder, después de todo, yo era una heroína y podía elegir con quien estar.

Y mi insensatez me llevo a tus brazos, me llevo a creer tus falsas promesas y tus fingidas caricias. Pero aun con esta despedida. Me llevo algo de ti. Algo que no podras arrebatarme.

_Después de aquella vez, en otras muchas,_

_apasionado tú, yo enternecida,_

_quedaste vencedor en esas luchas_

_tan dulces en la aurora de la vida._

_¡Cuántas promesas, cuántos devaneos!_

_el grande amor con el desdén se paga:_

_Toda llama que avivan los deseos_

_pronto encuentra la nieve que la apaga._

No fue una noche, porque después de aquel beso me volvi adicta a ti. Mi sed de ti solo la apagaba cuando sentía tu cuerpo junto al mio.

Una tonta y una ilusa fui. Porque solamente fui la chispa que te ayudo a que todos creyeran en ti. Yo, la estúpida que te dedicaba bobas sonrisas y te robaba caricias.

_Te quisiera culpar y no me atrevo,_

_es, después de gozar, justo el hastío;_

_yo que soy un cadáver que me muevo,_

_del amor de mi madre desconfío._

_Me engañaste y no te hago ni un reproche,_

_era tu voluntad y fue mi anhelo;_

_reza, dice mi madre, en cada noche;_

_y tengo miedo de invocar al cielo._

Pero…. Tu jamás prometiste amor eterno. Tu jamás prometiste el cielo. No te puedo culpar de engañarme, pues jama lo hiciste.

Fui yo la que creyo que podria… olvidalo.

Y ahora, cuando me has abandonado, cuando te has cansado de esta farsa, cuando has bajado el telón, después de representar el último acto de tu obra es que yo me derrumbo, pierdo las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir.

_Pronto voy a morir; esa es mi suerte;_

_¿quién se opone a las leyes del destino?_

_Aunque es camino oscuro el de la muerte,_

_¿quién no llega a cruzar ese camino?_

No tengo nada porque vivir. No tengo nada porque luchar sin ti, ese ha sido siempre mi destino. Estar sola. Porque fui egoísta y vanidosa. Rechace el amor de alguien que…. Que simplemente jamás me dañaría y te elegi a ti. Vanidosa, cruel, fría y superficial serpiente.

_En él te encontraré; todo derrumba_

_el tiempo, y tú caerás bajo su peso;_

_tengo que devolverte en ultratumba_

_todo el mal que me diste con un beso._

Sin embargo, en medio del dolor ha surgido la esperanza. Volvi al mundo del que jamás debi salir. Volvi a mis orígenes, esperando con ello poder olvidarte. Esperando con ello poder despedirme de tu recuerdo. Y te doy las gracias, porque al final si me has dado un verdadero motivo para vivir.

_Mostrar a Dios podremos nuestra historia_

_en aquella región quizá sombría._

_¿Mañana he de vivir en tu memoria...?_

_Adiós... adiós... hasta el terrible día._

Hasta el día del juicio final. Si es que crees en un verdadero dios. Porque ahora te digo perdóname. Perdóname por decirte ¡Te amo! cuando se perfectamente que simplemente fui una mas en tu vida. Quisiera remediarlo, sin embargo, soy culpable de no poder matar este sentimiento que fluye dentro del alma mia.

* * *

Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa por no actualizar "Amor al caer el crepúsculo" o La Princesa de Slytherin (a mis lectoras de esta última, de veras no tengo perdón, porque tengo el capitulo pero no lo he escrito en word) Pero la verdad es que no me sale el capi de AaCC porque esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza. Tuve que escribirla para poder desbloquearme y poder seguir con Amor.

Les prometo que el fic no será tan dramático, este solo es el prefacio y es una despedida. Hermione le ha enviado esta carta a Draco, probablemente ha exagerado, pero es lo que ella siente, pues se ha decepcionado de él. Es Post Hogwarts y obviamente Post Guerra.

Lo que esta en cursiva es una poesía sumamente hermosa, es del poeta y dramaturgo mexicano Juan de Dios Peza y se titula "Post Umbra".

Ahora si, después de haber sacado esta idea, de la cual hare actualización semanal, o por lo menos hasta que se terminen los capítulos que tengo escritos, me dedicare ahora si, a escribir "Amor al caer el crepúsculo y La princesa de Slytherin"

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos a todos**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	2. La carta

**ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. La historia es algo de mi invención.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**LA CARTA**

Draco Malfoy contemplaba con una expresión impasible el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos.

Aún no creía posible lo que allí se redactaba. Debía haber algún error.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, sabía que no era tan imposible aquella posibilidad.

Contemplo con gesto imperrito nuevamente su alrededor su padre había muerto hace tan solo seis meses dejándole a él, por ende lógica, su único heredero la administración, guarda y custodia de toda su fortuna, así como también el peso de continuar con su estirpe.

No era que Draco no hubiese satisfecho ya tal requisito. En realidad, a lo que Lucius Malfoy se refería con la expresión "Continuar su estirpe" era más bien al hecho de "continuar con la pureza de su sangre".

El hecho de que años atrás hubiese habido una guerra para eliminar tal pensamiento "irracional" no había hecho mella en Lucius Malfoy, por el contrario, si bien es cierto que al final había logrado salir bien parado en tal guerra, lo cierto es que las viejas costumbres no se olvidaban.

Inconscientemente, Draco recordó las tres últimas palabras de su padre: "**no me decepciones**".

Draco quiso golpear y maldecir, pero en ese instante de nada le valían sus arranques. De nada le valía cualquier pataleta. Además, ya no era un niño como para hacer berrinches. Era un hombre, y como tal, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

En aquel instante, al pie de la cama mortuoria de Lucius, ni por asomo había logrado imaginar a lo que verdaderamente se refería su padre.

Redirigió su mirada inspeccionando el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Hasta hace poco, era el estudio de su padre, el lugar donde grandes negocios se habían llevado a cabo; pero también, el lugar en el que comenzó su verdadera desdicha.

Con un deje de tristeza recordó cómo se habían pactado allí su matrimonio sin que el pudiese siquiera intervenir u opinar. Era algo impuesto, obligado por ser bien visto y por cumplir con una obligación para con su familia.

A todos los Malfoy les había costado algo, pero en ese instante, si bien no se arrepentía de lo hecho, sentía que era él quien más había perdido. Era el quien había pagado la factura más alta por recobrar la "reputación" de los Malfoy.

Su matrimonio, **un bilateral acuerdo de negocios**, en el que ambas partes obtenían algo a cambio, había durado más bien poco, casi nada.

Lo habían obligado a casarse con "Astoria Greengrass". Una Slytherin sangre pura y bien educada señorita de sociedad, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Una mujer hermosa, no lo negaba, sin embargo, también era una niña mimada, berrinchuda, caprichosa y consentida, acostumbrada a tener todo aquello que deseaba. Pero, al final del día una perfecta candidata, para ser la nueva señora Malfoy.

Era hija de un famoso auror, y con antecedentes familiares y de reputación impecable. En su árbol genealógico, no se vislumbraba ni de cerca algún pariente muggle. Mientras que su familia no era relacionada ni por asomo a la unión con el que no debe ser nombrado. Ninguna mancha, ninguna pizca siquiera de un poco de sangre sucia en su genealogía.

Bebió un sorbo de whiskey de fuego, lo único que le ayudaba medianamente a contener su furia y enojo. Maldecía su suerte, no comprendía que podía haber hecho para merecer tal castigo. No comprendía que había hecho para que su padre actuara de tal forma.

Por un breve instante creyó incluso, que su padre, de haber sido más inteligente, podría probablemente, haberlo dejado ser feliz.

Pero no fue así.

Si ponía todo lo acontecido en una balanza, sabía a ciencia cierta, y sin temor a errar, que los Malfoy hubiesen ganado una mayor y mejor reputación así como "limpiar" por llamarlo de alguna manera el nombre de los Malfoy, al haber permitido que él se casara con Hermione Granger.

Pero no fue así, su padre y sus estúpidos prejuicios sobre la "**pureza de la sangre**", aunados al hecho de que "**un Malfoy jamás se enamora**", habían hecho de su vida un autentico infierno, por un lapso breve, pero infierno al fin y al cabo.

Su matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass no había durado más que un año y medio, como el bien recordaba, pues una insuficiencia cardiaca, producto de su anterior estado de gestación, que no había sido detectado, ni mucho menos diagnosticado a tiempo, había sido en parte, culpable por su muerte, pues cuando fue detectado fue muy difícil de atender.

Al momento de tomar una decisión, incluso por la vida del no nato y de la madre, ellos habían decidido por el pequeño, sin embargo, se había hecho todo lo mágica y humanamente posible por salvarla, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Por lo que, irremediablemente, al momento de dar a luz y priorizar vidas, ella salió perdiendo parte de la suya pues aunque si habían logrado estabilizarla, al cabo de tres meses después del parto ella había sufrido un "cardiopatía fulminante o infarto al miocardio", como lo llamaban los muggles, dejando tras de si, huérfano de madre al pequeño Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy.

Ahora, un año después, de su muerte y justo dos meses después de la muerte de su padre, venía a enterarse de la verdad. Una que Astoria también conocía…. Ellos le habían negado el conocimiento de una carta de ella. Una que le ocultaron y que hasta ahora jamás había tenido conocimiento.

Él no sabía si odiar o agradecer a su madre, ya que, después de todo, justo después del sepelio de Lucius Malfoy, ella le había entregado un sobre, algo arrugado por los bordes, cuando el aún se encontraba en el despacho. Pero antes de tener siquiera la posibilidad de anticipar o darle un escueto "gracias" a su madre, ella salió, con un elegante movimiento de aquel lugar dejando tras de sí una palabra en sus labios: "**perdóname**".

Y así, sin mayor explicación o palabra alguna, Narcissa Malfoy deposito el ya gastado y arrugado pergamino dirigido a él.

Draco lo abrió extrañado. No tenía ni la menor idea e lo que pudiera tener. Aún más no encontraba explicación alguna para el "perdóname" dicho por su madre. Nada en el mundo lo había preparado para aquella noticia. Recordaba claramente lo escrito en el pergamino que ahora sostenía con rabia, fuerza y coraje en su puño izquierdo. Ni siquiera necesitaba abrirlo. Sus simples palabras, su escueta redacción se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

"**No sé ni siquiera porque me molesto en escribirte. Supongo que no te importamos, ya que este es el tercer pergamino que te envió. Por si no lo recuerdas o acaso no los recibiste te recordare su contenido.**

**En el primero te anunciaba mi embarazo. Supongo que eso no te importo, pues al día siguiente, en todos los diarios aparecía anunciado tu compromiso con ella.**

**En el segundo, te avisaba que tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo, y con altas posibilidades de perder a nuestro bebé. Y te explicaba "nuestro bebe" y no "nuestra" pues la ecografía que me había realizado revelaba que era un varón. Sin embargo, eso tampoco te importo.**

**Este es el último pergamino que te escribo. Lo hago desde el mundo muggle que tanto odiaste. Desde un sanatorio. Hoy 4 de abril del año 2011 he dado a luz a nuestro pequeño. Lo hago antes de perder la consciencia, pues fue un parto muy difícil. Me tomo poco más de doce horas. No te preocupes por él, es un niño muy saludable, que ha heredado tu carácter y tus ojos. Sin embargo, tiene mi tono de cabello, acompañado de ese liso tuyo.**

**El pequeño ha pesado 3kg ½ y ha obtenido una calificación perfecta, pese a lo riesgoso de mi embarazo.**

**Creí conveniente que supieras que eras padre. Descuida, no te pediré nada. Esto es solamente la despedida. No pienso volver a tu mundo, y cuidare y criare a nuestro hijo, mi pedacito de cielo, en el mundo en el que yo fui feliz y no tuve que abandonar hasta que. Bueno, hasta que tu sabes… mi carta. El no sabrá nada de magia, no hasta que llegue su carta, mientras tanto, viviéremos tranquilos aquí, en el mundo muggle.**

**Hasta siempre**

**H. G.**

Recordó claramente como salió furioso "cual dragón", haciéndole honor a su nombre, a exigir una explicación. Por respuesta, su madre le había dicho que había logrado rescatar de las garras de su padre ese pergamino, ya que, según le había explicado Lucius, los otros dos habían sido devorados por las llamas, borrando cualquier rastro de su existencia.

Antes siquiera de que el pudiese ponerse más furioso, su madre argumento su ya bien consabido miedo a su padre, por lo cual, no había sido capaz de entregar antes tal misiva. Sin embargo, ahora que el ya no estaba, y sin temor a ser dañada, casi tres años después de haber sido recibida aquella carta en la mansión, esta llegaba a su destinatario.

En un inicio, Draco se enfureció y maldijo, sin embargo, cuando se calmo creyó que su madre había actuado de la mejor manera. Internamente dio gracias.

Ella pudo, de haber querido hacerlo, no entregar tal misiva, -aunque en esos momentos, lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo para pensar tampoco en los motivos que ella había tenido para entregársela- y por ende lógica él jamás, o bueno, quizás hasta que su hijo Scorpius fuese a Hogwarts, enterarse del suceso o conocer a ese pequeño.

Era padre mucho antes de que el pequeño Scorpius Hyperión naciera. Agradeció a su manera, tal gesto a su madre y tan solo le informo acerca de la decisión que había tomado.

La buscaría y aclararía todo. Enfrentaría sus culpas y pecados hasta su última consecuencia.

Pero, seis meses después, de búsquedas sin resultados comenzaba a desesperarse. Lo cierto es que también algo le hacía sentirse incomodo.

Pansy y Luna aunque lo apoyaban, no dejaban de repetirle día a día, que lo mejor era no buscarla, aunque, sentía que algo le ocultaban, pues gracias a ese sexto sentido, había intentado leer sus mentes y se dio cuenta de lo buenas oclumantes que eran. Por el resto, tanto Blaise, como Theo lo apoyaban.

Hasta ese momento, en el que casi perdía la esperanza y los nervios, había sonado "su celular".

Podrían ser buenas o malas noticias. Las únicas personas que conocían ese número eran sus más allegados amigos, su madre y por supuesto, el investigador muggle que había contratado para localizarla.

-Hemos localizado a la mujer y al pequeño –dijo con una voz fría e impersonal el locutor, del otro lado de la línea. Vive cerca de Oxford. Es profesora a tiempo parcial. Mañana tendrá el informe completo, señor. Estaré a las 9:00 a.m. en su oficina.

Una vez que recibió la noticia, y después de que la asimilo, les marco a las dos únicas personas que podrían ayudarlo. Blaise Zabini, quien sería capaz de hacerlo olvidar su dolor y Theodore Nott, quien lo haría entrar en razón, ambos, sus viejos amigos de colegio y cómplices en su relación con la castaña. Los dos únicos hombres en los que realmente podía confiar.

* * *

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un **hola yo te leo**, Es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

Pd. Los invito a leer mi otro Dramione, Amor al Caer el Crepúsculo. Les aseguro que les gustara. Es algo completamente distinto a esta historia.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	3. Entre mis dudas y el informe

**ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. La historia es algo de mi invención.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**ENTRE MIS DUDAS Y EL INFORME **

Espero el arribo de sus amigos a la oficina. Ya eran pasadas las 19:30 horas, pero al final volvió a llamarlos al móvil y quedo en el restaurante. En cuanto arribaron Theo y Blaise, Draco pudo observar sus rostros algo sorprendidos.

No es que no salieran juntos, por el contrario, era habitual en ellos reunirse, sin embargo, el timbre de voz de Draco –pese a parecer sereno- se escuchaba algo ¿diferente? ¿Nervioso? Eso y el que les hubiera llamado al móvil y no les hubiese enviado una lechuza, y el pequeño detalle de haberlos citado en un restaurante muggle, los preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Dragón? –pregunto con una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo Blaise.

-La encontré. Fue su seca respuesta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –intervino Theo.

-No lo sé, Theo. –Dijo Draco con una mezcla de miedo, inseguridad, ansiedad y desesperación en la voz Draco. Dio un leve suspiro y continuo muy bajito.

En un principio, estuve completamente seguro de querer recuperar lo que hasta hace pocas horas considere mío. Sin embargo, he estado pensando: y, ¿Si ella es feliz?

Por supuesto, planeo exigir una explicación mucho más detallada y no ese simple pergamino. Nadie abandona a un Malfoy y sale ileso. Pero, -dijo titubeante Draco- hay algo que no entiendo y quisiera comprender.

No hizo falta que formulara ni siquiera la oración para expresar sus dudas y sus miedos. Sus compañeros de mesa lo comprendían perfectamente.

-¿Aunque no te guste su respuesta? –Fue Theo quien se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. –Respondió el platinado muy seguro de si mismo-. O por lo menos eso quiero creer.

Caballeros –dijo Zabini –Creo que hemos pasado por alto un insignificante detalle. Aún no nos has explicado –y no es que lo exija –dijo Zabini, -pues sabía que Draco solo comunicaba lo que quería-, un par de detalles. ¿Cuándo y cómo la encontraste? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tiene alguna pareja? –perdona que lo diga, dragón, pero yo también leí el pergamino que Cissy te entrego y no era "una carta" que se podía denominar precisamente como escueta. Ella realmente se leía muy molesta –y no era para menos- mira que creer que la habías dejado colgada y aún peor embarazada no es algo fácil de aceptar. Más aún cuando según sus palabras tu foto apareció en el profeta anunciando tu compromiso con tu "adorable esposa". Lo más probable es que ni siquiera quiera verte.

-Lo sé, Blaise. Créeme que lo he pensado. Respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden –dijo Draco

-Fue el investigador muggle quien la encontró, me aviso por teléfono poco antes que yo lo hiciera a ustedes, ¿Cómo está? No lo sé. Vive en un lugar cerca de una Universidad muggle llamada Oxford, aquí en Inglaterra muggle –como sabíamos. Es profesora a tiempo parcial, lo que me lleva a mi siguiente conjetura: Por el hecho de trabajar supongo que no tiene pareja; aunque eso no lo sé.

-Así que todo son meras suposiciones –dijo Theo en seguida que el rubio término su discurso.

-Sí, así es. Hasta el día de mañana a las 9:00 a.m., cuando el investigador muggle se presente en la oficina, por lo que quiero que me acompañen. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar ante la información que me dé.

-¿Me acompañaran?

-Por supuesto. No te dejaríamos solo, hermano –respondieron a su vez los dos magos.

Te recomendaría –dijo Zabini en tono burlón, tratando de relajar el ambiente en que se habían sumergido- que te embriagaras hasta perder el conocimiento para celebrara que la has encontrado, pero creo que no es una muy buena idea, después de todo creo que necesitaras tener el control sobre ti mañana que leas ese informe.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Blaise! –Dijo Theo. Sin embargo –dijo en un tono más serio y volviendo su mirada hacia Draco. Hay algo que aún me inquieta ¿Se lo dirás a tu madre? Creo que, después de todo, ella merece saber. Fue ella quien te entrego esa carta.

-No sé qué hacer, Theo. –Respondió el rubio. De lo único que estoy realmente seguro es de que por lo menos, está noche no le diré nada. Esperare a mañana, cuando me entreguen el informe para decidir qué es lo más prudente hacer. No quiero ilusionar a mi madre o a mi mismo. –aunque lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro, imperceptible a los oídos de sus acompañantes.

-Buena idea, Draco. Pero te aconsejaría qué trataras de arreglar todo con ella. Después de todo Scorpius necesita una madre y el hijo qué engendraste con ella necesita un padre a excepción – y perdona qué lo diga, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta esa posibilidad- de qué ella ya le haya dado uno y no quiera saber nada de ti porque es feliz.

Después de qué escucho las palabras de Theo, Draco sintió qué el alma le había abandonado el cuerpo. Si bien, creía sinceramente qué si ella era feliz la dejaría en paz, por un momento, -mientras Theo hablaba con aquella sobriedad, su instinto posesivo, junto al asesino –qué creía dormido- salió a flote y quiso matar a aquel qué hubiese osado a ponerle un dedo encima a "**su mujer**". Después de todo ella era suya. Ella era su castaña ¿Cierto?

En cuanto volvió a tomar el control de sus emociones, sé cuestiono a si mismo acerca de lo qué había sentido ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Era ese el sentimiento qué hasta hace unos segundos lo había embargado? Eso no podía ser. ¡Claro qué no! Un Malfoy jamás sentía tanto. Pero había comprobado por si mismo qué con aquella castaña "nada" era imposible.

Por un momento, sé justifico diciendo qué solo pensaba en el bienestar de su hijo. Después de todo, el tenía qué cerciorarse de de qué ese muggle lo tratara bien. Aunque el sabía qué no era ni por asomo la verdad. Sé cuestiono nuevamente ¿Aún la amaba? ¿Perdonaría su abandono? ¿Por qué ella no había luchado como la valiente Gryffindor qué sé suponía era? –Palabras. Ella le había demostrado qué los Gryffindor no eran valientes.

Al ver la hora, - pues eran casi las 12:00 a.m. Theo sugirió qué lo mejor era volver a sus casas y descansar. Después de todo, mañana –o quizás la expresión correcta seria dentro de unas horas- seria un día muy agitado y todo lo qué sé había planteado en esa mesa no eran más qué meras suposiciones.

Los tres hombres salieron de aquel lugar, rumbo al caldero chorreante, una vez allí, sé despidieron –aunque no sin antes prometerle a Malfoy no hablarle a sus esposas sobre aquel tema, después de todo, ambas mujeres habían hecho amistad con la castaña. Sobre todo la esposa de Theo, quien la había estimado desde su época en el colegio y a "recientes" fechas, la esposa de Blaise, claro, después de qué sé diera cuenta qué la castaña era la única qué lo podía hacer feliz- sé enfilaron, cada uno hacia su destino, prometiendo estar juntos en unas horas en la oficina del corporativo muggle, para recibir juntos el informe.

A las 8:30 en punto del día siguiente, Theo y Blaise acudieron puntualmente a la cita. Entraron a un imponente edificio de cristal, era el edificio corporativo de las empresas Malfoy en el mundo muggle. Conocían bien a Malfoy por tanto sabían o por lo menos presentían lo qué podría suceder en aquel encuentro. Sé encontraban allí no solo como apoyo moral, sino también para controlar su reacción, si es qué no le gustaba lo qué el investigador le diría. Eran capaces de visualizar varios escenarios.

El cual, en el mejor de los casos, tal y como había prometido la noche anterior si el investigador le decía qué tenía una pareja y una relación estable, sé mantendría alejado de ella. En el peor de los casos, no soportaría escuchar aquello, y muy probablemente, terminaría lanzándole un cruciatus o alguna clase de maldición imperdonable al pobre muggle, dejándolo en consecuencia muerto. Y una investigación de los aurores del ministerio era lo qué menos deseaban.

Ambos, aunque no lo mencionaran en voz alta, tenían la ligera esperanza de qué la primera opción fuese la más viable, sin embargo, conocían perfectamente a Draco y aunque ellos quisieran creer qué podían anticipar su reacción, de sobra sabían qué era muy imprevisible su manera de actuar.

Exactamente a las 9:00 a.m. con la puntualidad británica Jessica Carpenter, la secretaria muggle de Draco Malfoy anunciaba la llegada del señor Stevenson, el investigador privado qué había logrado dar con el paradero de Hermione.

-Buen día, señor Malfoy –dijo el investigador.

-Buenos días para usted, señor Stevenson. Espero qué me traiga buenas noticias –señalo de inmediato Draco.

-Espero, señor Malfoy qué los datos qué he recopilado acerca de la persona a quien usted buscaba, le sean de utilidad, pues es usted quien debe juzgar mi trabajo –respondió a modo de respuesta el investigador.

-Por favor, señor Stevenson, tome asiento.

Mientras el investigador sé sentaba y comenzaba a desplegar la información contenida en su portafolios, Draco, Theo y Blaise lo observaban crípticamente mientras Jessica entraba dejando sobre una mesilla contigua un servicio de café para cinco personas. Tal y como Draco lo había ordenado.

Apenas habían dado un sorbo al humeante liquido, cuando Draco –no pudiendo mantener más a flote su personalidad Slytherin- en seguida cuestiono:

¿Vive sola? ¿Tiene alguna pareja? ¿Qué hay del pequeño? Dejando entrever así un poco su desesperación.

El investigador, al notar la desesperación en la voz de su cliente, dejo de lado el café qué gustosamente probaba.

Señor Malfoy –comenzó su discurso- si de las respuestas que le dé depende la calidad de mi trabajo, le comunico qué probablemente le agradara lo qué escuchara.

Respondiendo a sus cuestionamientos, la respuesta a cada una de sus interrogantes está contenida en los siguientes folders. Su domicilio, sus generales y todo lo relacionado a su vida personal está en el folder verde. –comenzó. Su vida sentimental sé encuentra en la carpeta rosa la cual es realmente escasa- señalo y por último, en cuanto a su vida familiar, la he colocado en el folder color beige. Por último, en la carpeta azul encontrara todo tipo de fotografías qué pudieran complementar lo qué allí está redactado. Existe todo tipo de información acerca de la señorita, desde su infancia, su niñez, su adolescencia y por último su vida actual. Todos sus gustos, así como cualquier detalle qué usted quisiera saber de la señorita sé encuentra allí.

-Por favor –dijo con semblante serio Draco. Limítese a contestarme lo qué le he preguntado, la información restante la analizare después.

-Si, dijo con un ligero titubeo el investigador.

Bien, señor Malfoy las respuestas a sus preguntas grosso modo y en el orden qué las planteo son sí, no y **están** bien.

La señorita Granger si vive sola, muy cerca de Oxford como anteriormente le había mencionado, es profesora a tiempo parcial, se graduó hace dos años de la Licenciatura de Filosofía y Letras en la Universidad de Oxford, vive cerca de allí en una vieja granja, la cual heredo de sus abuelos paternos, pero en el folder verde encontrara más detalles acerca de la propiedad así como la dirección de la misma.

Draco tomo el folder qué había mencionado el investigador y comenzó a hojearlo. Al parecer la granja estaba un poco descuidada, como sé apreciaba en la fotografía muggle, sin embargo con un poco de trabajo y algunos hechizos sé vería como nueva, aunque sé cuestiono si quizás ese era el aspecto qué prefería ella qué tuviera aquel lugar y por el contrario, por dentro era una hermosa y acogedora casa. Eso sonaba lógico. La conocía y sabía lo mucho qué le molestaba atraer la atención de los curiosos y supuso qué con aquel aspecto descuidado lograba pasar desapercibida.

Siguió leyendo y en su mente seguía la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Granger no le había lanzado unos cuantos hechizos reparo a esa propiedad? Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones sé fueron en el segundo en el qué encontró lo qué buscaba: Su dirección.

No había escuchado más allá de lo del folder al investigador, sin embargo, sintió qué el alma –qué hace tiempo había perdido- había vuelto a su cuerpo, cuando escucho al investigador decir unas sencillas palabras: _"La señorita sé ha negado a tener nuevamente una_ _pareja, ella ha salido con algunas personas, pero absolutamente ninguna ha sido capaz de llevarle el ritmo…."_ el qué más ha logrado su cercanía sin antes desistir es de tan solo tres citas, claro está qué en un lugar público en donde….

Draco no escucho nada más y tomando las llaves de la camioneta verde y el folder qué contenía su dirección, salió a donde se suponía vivía **su **Hermione y su hijo. A final de cuentas –pensó- no había nada ni nadie qué pudiera reclamarle algo por acercarse a ella, ni mucho menos había alguien qué impidiera reclamar lo qué consideraba suyo.

Sin embargo, si Draco sé hubiese detenido a escuchar, quizás sé hubiese librado de llevarse una enorme sorpresa cuando estuviera frente a la castaña.

Nott y Zabini ya habían anticipado la reacción del pelirrubio, por lo qué Theo Nott permaneció en la oficina con el investigador, mientras Blaise iba tras Draco, intentando detenerlo.

A Theo de apoco le da un infarto de la sorpresa qué sé llevo al escuchar la información qué proporcionaba el investigador.

…. En un lugar público en donde sus dos hijos, los pequeños mellizos puedan jugar y divertirse. Es muy consentidora con los niños.

Theo tomo un respiro después de escuchar y asimilar todo aquello. ¿Granger había tenido mellizos? Cuando sé controlo le pidió al investigador qué siguiera con su relato mientras qué, internamente esperaba qué Zabini hubiese sido capaz de detener a Draco.

Si Zabini no lo lograba, Draco si qué sé llevaría la sorpresa de su vida. En cuanto el investigador lo despidió muy cortésmente. Después de todo, ese muggle si qué había hecho un excelente trabajo y merecía una muy considerable recompensa. Había logrado mucho más qué cualquier mago o bruja al tratar de localizarla.

En cuanto este salió, su atención sé centro completamente en el folder beige, mismo qué contenía las fotografías muggles.

Al comenzar a leer los pequeños pies de nota qué tenían las fotografías si qué sé sorprendió. Sobre todo cuando encontró las fotografías de dos pequeñitos diametralmente opuestos, con lo que parecía ser alguna clase de uniforme escolar, según el pie de nota del investigador.

Una de las fotografías mostraba a un pequeño varón de 4 años de cabello castaño, lacio y profundos ojos grises; mientras qué en la otra fotografía sé observaba a una pequeña qué, de no saber qué era la hija de Hermione y Draco, hubiese jurado qué era Narcissa Malfoy, con su brillante y lacio cabello rubio a la cintura sus hermosos ojos azules qué desprendían a las estrellas con tan solo pedirlo. Pensó qué en verdad tanto Draco como Narcissa se sorprenderían y esa niña pronto estaría muy mimada. Por un breve instante incluso pensó en Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiese visto a esa pequeña? Su fría naturaleza de serpiente sé alegro. El peor castigo para Lucius Malfoy por lo qué le había hecho a Draco había sido no haber conocido a esa pequeña. Después de todo, los Malfoy jamás ocultaron su ferviente deseo por tener una pequeña niña en aquella mansión.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Theo dejo sus pensamientos, le vino a lamente otro pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Draco? ¿La reconocería?

En determinado momento, en lo único qué Theo pudo pensar fue en lo obsoleto de la tecnología muggle. Encontró un embarazo completamente documentado en el cual se mostraban unas extrañas fotografías de bebe o feto, a las qué los muggles denominaban "ecografías" en las cuales aparecía un solo bebe -aunque a Theo le consto encontrarle forma. Pensó nuevamente en los muggles y su tecnología, la cual si bien mostraba al pequeño bebe, de alguna manera también escondía al otro. Habían sido mellizos supuso qué algo había pasado para qué Hermione no le mencionara en aquel pergamino también a la bebita, o en la posibilidad de un cuarto, pero su atención volvió a ser capturada cuando volvió a ver otra fotografía de los mellizos recién nacidos. Tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez-

Por un momento, Theo solo esperaba –en vista de qué Blaise no había podido detener a Draco- qué su amigo tuviese la prudencia y la paciencia para escuchar a Hermione y qué no cometiera ningún error del qué pudiera arrepentirse después.

* * *

Lo sé, hace eones qué no actualizaba está historia y realmente lo lamento. ¿Qué les pareció la impulsiva reacción de Draco? Entiéndanlo es un hombre enamorado.

¿Quiénes creen qué sean las esposas de Blaise y Theo?

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, por sus alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un **hola yo te leo**, Es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

Pd. Los invito a leer mi otro Dramione, Amor al Caer el Crepúsculo. Les aseguro que les gustara. Es algo completamente distinto a esta historia.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	4. Casi un encuentro

**ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. La historia es algo de mi invención.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**CASI UN ENCUENTRO **

El camino hasta la casa muggle de Hermione había sido bastante largo y tedioso.

En un principio, todo había comenzado en sus oficinas muggles. Blaise, su gran amigo le había dado el cáncer justo antes de que se cerrasen las puertas de los elevadores.

Una vez dentro del cubo, se había desaparecido todo su valor. Por un momento, pensé lo irracional de su actuar, sin embargo se auto convenció de que era una buena decisión. Después de todo, era su hijo, y tenía derecho conocerlo y si ella "su mujer". Y, por lo poco que sabía, nadie le había puesto un dedo encima después del punto inesperadamente su ego masculino se hinchó. Era suya. Solamente suya.

Al contrario de lo que Theo había pensado, Blaise se había ido tras Draco no para detenerlo, sino para acompañarlo. Había permanecido en silencio mientras abordaban aquel elevador y se desaparecían y no había cuestionado para nada el modo de actuar de Draco. El, mejor que nadie sabía que cuando "el dragón" había tomado una decisión, no había nada, ni nadie en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo flaquear o cambiar idea. O por lo menos eso creía él.

Para cuando llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo, -y ahora sí-, sin testigos presentes Blaise detuvo a Draco y le cuestionó.

-¿Está seguro de que es la mejor decisión? Sabes que de antemano que apoyaré y te acompañaré -aclaró rápidamente.

No necesito decir que no te detendré, lo sabes, sin embargo, también sabes que no te dejaré ir solo. No sabemos cómo reaccionará ella ante tu presencia y, seamos honestos, no pienso dejar que pierdan los estribos pues sabes también como yo que si en algún momento eso llegase a suceder yo te detendría y no permitiría que dices es algo de lo que después pudieras arrepentir. Ahora, ¡dame las llaves del auto! -Ordenó. Yo conduciré.

Draco, por favor, confía en mi no es sólo tu vida la que está jugándote y no permitiré que un accidente automovilístico al puro estilo muggle acabe con tu vida o con la mía antes de que siquiera puedas aclarar las cosas con Mya.

Mya… esa palabra sonó en la cabeza del rubio. Hace tanto tiempo que no la llamaba así. Recordó cómo es que, después de aquella noche, aquella primera vez comenzó a llamarla así, afectuosamente por supuesto, ya que no quería repetir la manera cariñosa en la que la llamaban Potter y Weasley. El deseaba una palabra especial, una que sólo tuvieran ellos dos.

Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al moreno, al tiempo que le entregaba las llaves y la hoja que contenía la dirección de la castaña.

Blaise condujo lentamente, eliminando el pensar de Draco, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que lo que su amigo necesitaba en esos instantes era pensar y calmarse, para poder enfrentarse a su pasado y a lo que quizás podría representar su futuro. Su futuro y el de Scorpius.

Pero, al llegar a la dirección después de un par de minutos, quizás horas, y después de haber conducido sin sentido encontraron solamente un solar abandonado, pues en apariencia, allí no había nada. La dirección que les había proporcionado el detective de alguna manera podría ser falsa, aunque claro al ser ellos magos sabían perfectamente de la existencia del encantamiento y fidelio.

Dieron un par de vueltas más, hasta que Draco sugirió aparecerse mágicamente, esperando que quizás el encantamiento Fidelio no fuera tan fuerte, aunque ya ellos conocían como funcionaba realmente.

Después de que acordaran intentarlo, se dieron cuenta que no solamente existía un hechizo fidelio, sino también un hechizo que no permitía la entrada por medios mágicos, mismo que, a simple vista daba protección a lograr hacer de fina capa de invisibilidad ante los ojos de los magos, pues suponía que los muggles podían observarla perfectamente.

Existía otra forma de romper el Fidelio.

Draco pensé lo poderosa que debía ser su castaña como para haber logrado es hechizo, sin embargo recordó que es hechizo sólo podría aplicarlo un mago con mucha experiencia y no es que ella no pudiera, no fuese una bruja poderosa, por el contrario por algo había sido premiando al y la mejor bruja que se había visto en el último siglo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia Y hechicería. Pero el hechizo Fidel yo tenía una particularidad, debía realizarlo otra bruja o mago, era como una especie de gesto de amor incondicional que regalaba el mago o la bruja a quien se protegía, por lo tanto redujo sus posibilidades. Había una sola persona capaz de realizar es hechizo favor de su Mya. La mujer que, a pesar de todo y contra todos la había apoyado cuando salía del uso relación y su romance: la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Como resultado de su conclusión dejaron de dar cuenta sin sentido, por lo cual Blaise redujo sus posibilidades a los hechos:

Primero: Esperar a que Mya saliera y poder verla o;

Segundo: Esperar a tener la suficiente suerte como para que alguien, algún vecino saliera del campo de protección y después seguirlo hasta la casa de Mya.

Draco sabía que ambas posibilidades eran pocas y casi nulas a suceder. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado y una mujer de alrededor de unos 60 años se acercó a ellos y con gran amabilidad les cuestionó si acaso estaban extraviados o si buscaban alguna dirección Draco, al saber que quizás ésta fuese su único oportunidad encontrarla, sin titubear le contestó.

Busco la casa de Hermione Jane Granger, es una vieja amiga del colegio, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y la última vez que la vi,-que la vimos, se corrigió, me dio su dirección. Quisimos darle una sorpresa pero temo que tanto como mi amigo como yo nos hemos extraviado, por lo que nuestra sorpresa sé ha arruinado.

La mujer, que observaba atónita a ambos muchachos le sonrió, poniendo atención especial en el rubio les dijo:

Si, están algo lejos ella vive pocas millas de aquí, de hecho ahora voy para su casa, justa le llevó una tarta de calabaza.

Draco sonrió -al tiempo que pensaba que las viejas costumbres jamás cambiarían, pues la tarta de calabaza era la favorita de Hermione-y amablemente le pidió a la señora escoltarlos hasta el lugar, a cambio ellos lo llevarían en coche y,- además Draco obtendría información más fidedigna sobre su castaña- aunque por supuesto no lo dijo.

Si esa mujer conocía a su Mya podría darles datos de mayor relevancia.

La amable mujer, aunque dudosa, aceptó la invitación y subir al coche. Después de todo dos jóvenes tan educados y tan caballerosos no podrían ser malos ¿o sí? Justo estaba guiandolos al lugar cuando su cabeza encajaron las piezas del puzzle.

Ese hombre, el rubio, debía ser el padre de los mellizos, los ojitos de Abraxas eran idénticos a los de él, además del cabello de Elizabeth tenía ese extraño tono rubio platinado, y no sólo eso, su piel tan blanca como el alabastro en idéntica a la de ese hombre.

Mientras los guiaba, Draco intentó ocupar la oclumancia, sin embargo algo se lo impedía, había una especie de barrera invisible, la cual no podía permitirle el acceso a la mente de la mujer. Se conformó con lo que estaba escuchando de sus labios.

Jane-nombre que se sorprendieron ambos hombres al saber que ella usaba ha sufrido mucho, llegó aquí, a Oxford hace apenas pocos años. La conocí en la Universidad, mientras yo era profesora. Era ella una alumna sumamente brillante, con el genio podría decirse, sin embargo siempre ha habido algo en su mirada, llena de tristeza Que me inquieta. Es casi como si lo que nos había contado no fuese cierto, aunque puede ser sólo mi cabeza algo desfasada.

Ella llevo embarazada aquí, había dicho que el padre del bebé había muerto, pero yo juraría que el la abandonó, pues aún con el pasar de los años se niega a hablar de él y se niega a darse otra oportunidad llamar, por lo que creo que el aún está vivo y ella espera que la busque.

Draco observó la mujer y se preguntó sin querer si es que acaso ella era una bruja o alguna clase de hechicera. Además, si lo que decía ella era cierto era muy probable que Mya lo esperara. De todo corazón y por primera vez en su vida deseaba que fuera cierto.

Draco estaba a punto de cuestionarle sobre ella, sobre la mujer que tanto amaba y sobre su hijo cuando la mujer dijo:

-Llegamos. Espero que a Jane le agrade la sorpresa. -Ambas, quiero decir - Dicho esto, la mujer debajo del coche.

Draco observó salir a la mujer, en realidad ni él ni Blaise podían ver la casa, y debían esperar a que el hechizo desvaneciera.

En el instante que Hermione abrió la puerta y salió por ella, el hechizo Fidelio que protegía permanentemente la casa se desvaneció.

Hermione no se percató de tal suceso, por el contrario, una vez que invitó a pasar a la Sra. Thompson fue ella quien le comentó acerca de los jóvenes que tan amablemente la habían traído, sin embargo, cuando la señora Thompson volteó para darle las gracias a los extraños y por supuesto para señalarlos a la castaña se dio cuenta de que ambos habían desaparecido. Se habían ido, casi como si se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire.

Un tanto extrañada la señora Thompson se preocupó un poco por Hermione, misma que al ver su preocupación por ella y por los mellizos le pidió volver dentro de la casa, argumentando que quizás ello se habían equivocado de chica o algo así aunque esto no tranquilizó por completo la señora Thompson.

Hermione no le creyó del todo a la señora Thompson que dos extraños o hubiesen ido a buscar, después de todo su vida estaba en el mundo mágico y allí prácticamente estaba sola, aunque no por ello pudo evitar que una ligera esperanza renaciera en su corazón. Podría ser, que después de años tanto Harry como Ron la hubiesen perdonado y buscado. Pero no debía albergar en su corazón falsas esperanzas

Su teoría técnicamente se confirmó cuando le preguntó quiénes eran los chicos que la habían llevado, sus nombres quiero decir. Y la señora Thompson respondió haber olvidado preguntárselos.

La mente de la castaña trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Y si le habían encontrado? Sin embargo, creyó que era una mera paranoia suya, después de todo, el hechizo que mantenía la finca no se desvanecería sino hasta que la profesora McGonagall muriera, caso del cual Fawks volaría su casa a modo de aviso y ella no había visto el ave durante toda la mañana. Más ilógico sonaba un el hecho que Draco pudiera haberla buscado si después de años no lo había hecho. El debía estar felizmente casado con la Astoria.

Cuando la castaña cuestionó a la señora Thompson sobre el físico de los chicos después de meditarlo, y sin razón aparente alguna para mentir ésta le había respondido que había visto a un chico de cabello obscuro pero que, sin embargo no había visto el color de sus ojos por estar estos cubiertos por unas gafas lo cual no era del todo mentira, pues Blaise Zabini, para evitar que se le notara en los ojos la resaca del día anterior llevaba unas gafas oscuras para sol. Y al otro, convenientemente olvidó mencionar que era rubio de ojos grises, mismo que tanto se identificaba con el particular color de ojos qué poseía Abraxas, y el precioso rubio platinado de Elizabeth. Más bien, cambió la descripción por la de un pelirrojo de ojos azules (algo común en Inglaterra).

Sin querer albergar grandes esperanzas, Hermione se aferró a que una minúscula parte de lo que había dicho su vecina y antigua profesora fuera verdad, después de todo ella no conocía su pasado y no debía, no tenía por qué mentirle. Después de años y quizás, solamente quizás Harry Ron por Phil habían perdonado, por haber mantenido una relación con Malfoy, y era probable que quizás sólo hubiesen querido verla de lejos y al hacerlo, se habrían desaparecido.

Una nueva sonrisa, muy ligera, dibujó el rostro de Hermione eran muy probable que ahora que tanto Harry como Ron que ahora conocían su dirección, volvieran muy pronto y que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y les daría la explicación que antes no habían querido escuchar. Asimismo les presentaría a sus preciosos hijos. A sus adorables pequeños -aunque también lo eran de Malfoy- a Abraxas David Malfoy Granger y a Sara Elizabeth Malfoy Granger.

* * *

Lo sé, hace eones qué no actualizaba está historia y realmente lo lamento. Sinceramente no había tenido tiempo de escribir y extravié mi cuaderno en donde estaba la historia completa misma que reescribire a la brevedad posible.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a: **darkangelcullenmalfoy**. Gracias por todos tus comentarios en mis historias. Eres muy linda

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, -aunque son poquitos - mismos que no coinciden en el gran número de alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un **hola yo te leo**, Es genial para la moral de esta pseudo escritora, que se divierte imaginando a sus personajes favoritos en esas situaciones.

Pd. Los invito a leer mi otro Dramione, Amor al Caer el Crepúsculo. Les aseguro que les gustara. Es algo completamente distinto a esta historia.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	5. Hechos

**ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. La historia es algo de mi invención.

* * *

**Importante: Como ya se habran dado cuenta, el ff no nos esta permitiendo subir capitulos. Perdon por el retraso, al igual que con mis otras historias. Las actualizare conforme me lo permita la pagina.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**HECHOS**

-¿Qué sucede, dragón? ¿Por qué te apareciste en tu oficina? –corrección ¿Por qué hiciste una aparición conjunta en tu oficina? Te das cuenta de qué el investigador pudo haber estado esperándote aún aquí. –Cuestiono severamente Blaise.

-No puedo Blaise. Necesito saber más de ella. Tu escuchaste a la mujer. No sé cuan profundo sea el daño qué le cause aún más, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué quiera escucharme. Después de todo, yo fui el estúpido qué la abandono. Yo fui quien…

El discurso de Draco fue cortado por un sereno Theo qué observaba expectante el qué sus amigos hubiesen vuelto y el estado de ánimo de Draco, pues no era nada común verlo así de descontrolado y lleno de temor. Todos estaban acostumbrados a un Draco frio y carente de sentimientos.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –aunque mentalmente la pregunta era ¿Has visto a tus hijos? ¿La has dañado? ¿Los has negado?

Draco negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Draco –dijo Theo, ante la incredulidad qué reflejaba la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –dijo Draco analizando la suspicacia en la mirada de Theo.

-Hay algo qué debes saber, dragón.

De un momento a otro, Draco paso de la media seguridad qué tenía en sí mismo al haber encontrado a la castaña, a la incertidumbre qué comenzó a apoderarse completamente de todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo logro recuperar la compostura.

Theo lo observo. Conocía a Draco y eso lo lleno de una ligera sensación a la qué no era capaz de ponerle un nombre para definirlo.

Comenzó a aparentar la misma serenidad con la qué lo había visto al llegar. Aunque no sabía si había funcionado.

Por su parte, Draco quien ya era más dueño de sus emociones observo a Theo, pese a la serenidad qué aparentaba el sé alerto. No en vano habían sido amigos por tantos años, en los qué había aprendido a conocerlo. Un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo le advirtió a Draco qué algo sucedía. Y solo le rogaba a Merlín y a la magia más antigua qué a Hermione y a su hijo no les sucediera absolutamente nada.

Draco sé concentro en las palabras qué salían de la boca de Theo. El temor qué algo le sucediera a la castaña y a su desconocido hijo hizo qué volviera a perder el control sobre si mismo.

-Hay algo en el informe del investigador qué te sorprenderá, Draco. Dicho esto le tendió el informe qué Draco tomo como simple autómata.

Por un instante, Draco sé volvió aún más pálido temiendo qué lo qué le decía Theo fuesen malas noticias para él. O peor aún, qué en el informe del investigador descubriera algo qué no le gustara nada –como qué Hermione pertenecía a otro- aunque descarto ese pensamiento, pues el investigador había dicho qué nadie duraba a su lado. Sin embargo, nada, ni siquiera la aparición de Merlín en persona frente a él lo hubiesen preparado para la grata sorpresa qué leía en aquel informe.

Abrió la carpeta con manos temblorosas y cautas. No tenía ni idea de lo qué enfrentaría. Por una vez, su mente Slytherin no funcionaba como debiera y a él lo estaban gobernando cualquier clase de sentimientos. Desde los tormentosos celos, hasta el temor de saberla perdida.

Comenzó a leer aquel "informe" ¿Qué significaba cada color de carpeta? Ya no lo recordaba. Comenzó a leerlo. El escrito era un pulcro papel blanco escrito en computadora en el qué resaltaba la información sobre un delicado y detallado embarazo de Hermione.

Draco sintió qué el corazón sé le estrujaba. No había tenido –por lo qué sé leía en el informe- un embarazo fácil, de hecho había habido complicaciones durante el proceso del mismo. –Maldijo interiormente, a la vez qué agradecía el hecho de qué su castaña sé hubiese empeñado a llevar hasta el final el embarazo, pues incluso había una recomendación médica sobre lo prudente qué seria "abortar al producto".

Saco las siguientes hojas. En ellos había lo qué los muggles denominaban "ecografías". Eran las primeras fotos de su hijo. –Aunque era el único realizado, pues debido y según lo escrito por el médico qué atendía a Hermione, no era conveniente qué ella se sometiera a ninguna otra –ni siquiera tridimensional para evitar hacerle más daño al feto, pues era bastante riesgoso.

A medida qué iba leyendo –y no es qué entendiera de términos médicos, ni mucho menos- sé dio cuenta de qué ella realmente había estado a punto de morir por su necedad de traer a ese bebe al mundo. Al parecer había estado hospitalizada varias veces.

Uno de los documentos detallaba su primer ingreso al hospital cerca de las 3:00 a.m. por una "amenaza de aborto". El médico le recomendaba estar en absoluto reposo, pues era el primer aviso sobre lo riesgoso del embarazo.

En otra de las hojas hablaba sobre un segundo reporte de ingreso, eso a las 21 semanas de gestación, pero los muggles no hallaban lógica a lo qué le estaba sucediendo, -sé veían unas fotografías de su pronunciado vientre. Además de las cosas extrañas qué sucedían cuando ella se alteraba. El mismo médico había recomendado no hacerla cambiar de humor, pues solía suceder qué de acuerdo a su humor algunas cosas en la habitación cambiaran de posición o de color, aunque algunas opiniones aseguraban qué era magia, otros tantos aseguraban qué ella estaba hechizada.

Siguió leyendo los documentos y volvió a sacar otros más. El siguiente reporte era de las 27 semanas de embarazo, en donde había sido internada de urgencia debido a una apresurada ruptura de fuente. En ese informe sé detallaba también el hecho de qué Hermione Granger había estado hospitalizada cerca de 72 horas con trabajo de parto, pues pese a qué si bien era cierto qué había roto en aguas, era muy riesgoso qué diera a luz en una temprana etapa del embarazo. El médico había hecho anotaciones acerca de los medicamentos qué sé le habían suministrado un par de inyecciones para madurar los pulmones del producto y así naciera lo más sano posible.

Draco sé descomponía a medida qué iba leyendo todo aquello. ¿Cómo era posible qué él hubiese sido tan cobarde como para enfrentarse a su padre y dejarla a ella afrontar sola la maternidad? ¿Cómo es qué había sido tan cobarde para no luchar por aquella a la qué amaba? Sentía como cada parte de su ser sé iba desmoronando ante aquella cruel realidad. Ella había demostrado toda su valía Gryffindoriana al aferrarse a sus hijos, sin embargo realmente la había pasado mal durante aquellos días.

Podría llamarse martirio auto inflingido, pero no podía dejar de leer lo qué allí se detallaba. No podía dejar de saber todo por lo que ella había pasado por traer a su hijo a este mundo, aunque él no mereciera estar cerca de ella.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía como cada palabra atravesaba su cuerpo cual filosa daga o una merecida maldición imperdonable qué recorría su cuerpo.

De repente, la verdad cayo aplastante sobre su cabeza. Ella podría haber muerto durante aquellos momentos. Por aferrarse a traer a su hijo a este mundo, ella podría haber muerto. El hubiera sido el culpable de todo por haberla abandonado.

Nunca, ni siquiera estando al servicio del qué no debe ser nombrado sé había sentido como en aquel momento. Como la peor escoria de la sociedad. Pues si lo pensaba detenidamente, también era su culpa qué ella hubiese dejado el mundo mágico y era aún más culpable qué su embarazo no lo siguiera un sanador mágico, como era lo correcto. Por su culpa ella había tenido qué ser tratada con la ineficiente atención médica muggle.

Blaise y Theo lo observaban. A ratos parecía qué sé desmayaría. Ambos intercambiaban miradas de soslayo preguntándose qué debían hacer. Sobre todo Blaise, pues creía qué Theo ya conocía la verdad. Aunque lo cierto solo era una verdad a medias, pues el solamente había visto las partidas de nacimiento de los mellizos y la ecografía.

Siguió leyendo sin prestar atención a las miradas qué le dedicaban sus amigos. No era qué no apreciara el hecho de qué estuvieran allí con él, pero la información qué poco a poco asimilaban sus neuronas lo hacían dudar cada vez más de si debía o no seguir con vida. Sé estaba planteando seriamente realizarse un avada kedavra por el sufrimiento qué le había causado a ella.

Al parecer si había tenido un parto normal. Hasta cierto punto, pues aunque había sido difícil, el médico muggle había dictaminado qué sería un parto normal, pues el bebe si venía en perfectas condiciones y no era necesaria "una cesárea", la cual sería más dolorosa para la paciente.

Sin embargo, sufrió un verdadero shock al seguir leyendo y descubrir qué al final del día, si había sido necesaria una cesárea, pues al parecer no era solo un bebe sino dos. Solamente qué al parecer uno tapaba al otro y ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía, por ello no habían detectado el movimiento diferente y era algo correcto lo qué el médico muggle decía sobre qué solo era un bebe.

No era como si se hubiese planteado algo como aquello. Después de la conmoción saco los últimos documentos qué había en aquel sobre.

Las primeras hojas eran una detallada historia sobre el nacimiento y los primeros meses de los mellizos. Aunque lo dejo para después. Más bien sé fijo en las partidas de nacimiento qué sobre sus ojos se alzaban imponentes.

Leyó sus partidas y un sentimiento de calidez y de perdón de parte de la castaña lo recorrió. No pudo evitar qué por sus ojos resbalasen un par de lágrimas con el nombre qué había elegido para sus hijos.

Abraxas David Malfoy Granger había nacido a las 7:02 a.m. del 4 de abril del año 2000. Abraxas era el nombre de su adorado abuelo y ella lo había elegido para su hijo, pero no solamente eso, sino qué además lo había registrado como un Malfoy, como su hijo.

El otro certificado estaba fechado a las 7:33 a.m. del mismo 4 de abril del año 2000. En el aparecía el nombre de la pequeña registrada como Sara Elizabeth Malfoy Granger. El recordaba qué Sara era el nombre de la abuela qué tanto había consentido a su castaña en la niñez y eso lo hizo feliz. Sus hijos llevaban el nombre de las dos personas qué más habían influido en la vida de sus padres para bien.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad, pues siguió leyendo los documentos qué había dejado para después. Su corazón sé oprimió cuando se dio cuenta de qué si bien su hijo había sido todo un Malfoy superando los obstáculos de su nacimiento, y solo había necesitado un par de semanas en esa cosa qué los muggles denominaban incubadora, su nenita era quien más había resentido su falta, pues al parecer su pequeña Sara Elizabeth no había tenido la misma fortaleza.

Su condición era delicada y los médicos no pronosticaban qué ella viviera, por el contrario, le habían pedido a su madre qué realizara el conocido ritual religioso muggle denominado "bautismo" sobre su pequeña, pues era muy probable qué no resistiera más de un mes de vida.

Al parecer durante los minutos qué había permanecido dentro del vientre de su madre había tragado liquido amniótico lo qué le había producido una severa infección qué afectaba su pielecita de alabastro.

Había estado durante tres meses en un aparato muggle denominado incubadora para darle el calor y apartarla de todos los virus y bacterias qué había en el ambiente, pues su delicada piel parecía quebrarse al mínimo roce. Eso aunado a su necesidad por suministrar el alimento vía intravenosa no le daba muchas esperanzas de vida.

Sin embargo su pequeñita era muy fuerte había resistido todos esos cambios y al cabo de tres meses "como por arte de magia", y justo después de qué los médicos muggles decidieran qué lo mejor era dejarla morir tranquilamente sin seguir haciéndola sufrir como hasta entonces, la pequeña sé había recuperado misteriosa y milagrosamente de aquella rara enfermedad. Aunque al final también había una nota del médico muggle en el qué explicaba qué era increíble como las mujercitas solían aferrarse más a la vida qué los varones y qué era muy probable que por ello esa pequeña hubiese superado esa rara enfermedad.

Draco no daba crédito a todo lo qué leía. Sentía tantas emociones contenidas en su cuerpo qué incluso llego a pensar en matar al maldito imbécil qué había dicho qué era mejor qué su hija muriera. Sentía la rabia y la frustración recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. No había nada qué lo hiciera entrar en razón.

Minutos después cuando sé calmo les conto lo qué el informe muggle decía y tanto Blaise como Theo sé quedaron pasmados ante aquella información. No pensaron ni por un segundo qué Mya hubiese recorrido un camino tan tormentoso como el qué Draco les describía. La felicidad qué le había dado enterarse de qué era un autonombrado tío de un par de mellizos desapareció de los ojos de Theo para dar paso a la culpa, pues aunque varias veces quiso buscar a Hermione después de qué sé fuera al mundo muggle no lo había hecho por lealtad hacía Draco y ahora sé arrepentía.

Algo similar ocurría con Blaise, quien sé maldecía interiormente por haberse dejado guiar por sus sentimientos de lealtad hacía Draco, pues el después de todo si había formado una extraña unión con la Gryffindor y era en igual medida su amiga como Draco.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Draco extrajo el último contenido de un sobre. Unas fotografías de los mellizos y su madre a medida que habían ido creciendo.

El tormento qué sé había formado en sus ojos grises desapareció por unos minutos al contemplar las imágenes qué sobre sus ojos sé posaban.

Un pequeño niño de cuatro años se erguía imponente con una mirada profunda como la gris tormenta del cielo contrastaba con su sonrisa, mientras sostenía la mano de una niña de su misma edad qué contrastaba con él, con sus profundos ojos azul zafiro y su cabello rubio qué caía en suaves ondas sobre su espalda. Ambos con su piel blanca como el alabastro y mirada tan penetrante sujetos en un fuerte abrazo por las manos de una bella mujer castaña de ojos chocolates.

-¿Qué harás ahora, dragón?

-No lo sé, Blaise –respondió Draco sin una idea clara sobre cómo actuar a futuro. No sé si le causaría más daño el qué yo me volviera a acercar a ella a luchar por algo qué ya perdí por mi cobardía –admitió el rubio.

-¿No crees qué deberías decidir dejar eso a Mya? –Lanzo Blaise. –Piensa qué aún hay una posibilidad de qué te perdone.

-¿Le contaras a tu madre de sus nuevos nietos? –Interrumpió Theo al darse cuenta de lo bochornoso qué sé estaba tornando el ambiente.

-No sé si debería, después de todo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder merecer estar cerca de ellos –respondió en un susurro el rubio.

-¿No crees qué lo más sensato es descansar por ahora, para qué puedas pensar? Si, antes de qué me repliques yo me hare cargo de todo como si fueses tu quien lo supervisa, y creo que Blaise no sé negara a ayudarme. Aunque también creo prudente qué le informes a tu madre qué has encontrado datos sobre Hermione y su hijo. Después de todo, ha sido ella quien te ha entregado ese pergamino qué por años guardo con temor por las represalias de tu padre. Después de todo Draco, ella también merece un poquito de felicidad. Aunque esa es tu decisión.

-Creo qué les tomare la palabra. Volveré a la Mansión Malfoy y estaré con Scorpius hasta qué sepa qué hacer. Sin embargo también tienes razón Theo. Debería contarle a mi madre sobre sus nuevos nietos.

Draco sabía qué el nacimiento de Sara Elizabeth le daría una gran alegría a su madre. Además de qué su madre adoraba el nombre de Elizabeth. Pues aunque nunca sé lo conto a Hermione, el sabía qué de haber tenido una hermana ese hubiese sido su nombre. –Y no es qué no sé alegrara por el pequeño Abraxas David-. Creo qué estará feliz de saber qué tiene una pequeña damita a la cual consentir y hablarle sobre cosas de mujeres –aunque eso lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Si, después de todo, el también estaba feliz y supuso qué incluso su padre aunque sé estaría revolviendo en su tumba, también estaría feliz de tener una nieta qué era el vivo retrato de su esposa. Incluso por breves instantes sé permitió soñar con qué su padre le hubiese consentido estar al lado de la mujer qué tanto amaba al saberse abuelo de una pequeña niña, qué no nacía entre los Malfoy desde hace ya cuatro generaciones atrás.

Aunque aún había algo qué no entendía. Según la lista del hospital de visitas había dos mujeres cuidando a los pequeños Malfoy de edad similar. No podía dejar de pensar en quien seria aquella mujer qué había estado con Hermione durante su embarazo y en los momentos más difíciles de la vida de sus hijos. El registro no tenía nombre alguno, pues había desaparecido misteriosamente, como por arte de magia. Lo qué lo llevaba a cuestionarse también, acerca de la milagrosa recuperación de su hija. "Como por arte de magia". O de pociones, pensó él. Aunque no le dio mas vueltas. Lo ultimo que necesitaba eran teorias absurdas o algo asi.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me inspire un poco en mi historia de nacimiento para los mellizos. Yo también fui una bebe prematura y estuve un par de meses en incubadora –según mi madre- y bueno lo cierto es qué los médicos no me daban muchas esperanzas de vida y heme aquí después de superar aquella difícil etapa. Aunque no me quiero poner sentimental.

Mil gracias a todos **por leer, por sus reviews, -aunque son poquitos - mismos que no coinciden en el gran número de alertas y sus favoritos**. Pero también a quienes solamente leen los invito a dejar su comentario. Un **hola yo te leo**, Es genial para saber qué les gusta está historia, aunque también acepto cualquier tipo de critica mala y consejos para mejorar la historia.

**Pd.** **1** Los invito a leer mi otro Dramione, Amor al Caer el Crepúsculo. Les aseguro que les gustara. Es algo completamente distinto a esta historia.

**Pd. 2 **Pues como sé pueden dar cuenta, la publicación será cada quince días. Prometo ya no abandonar está historia.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	6. Esperanza

**ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. La historia es algo de mi invención.

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**ESPERANZA**

Draco se había aparecido en Malfoy Mannor con una sonrisa en los labios. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía y lo cierto es que de alguna manera el que ella le hubiese devuelto esa sonrisa era algo que agradecía.

Había evitado la red flu porque no quería hacer ningún ruido que alertara a su madre. Pese a que Malfoy Mannor tenía un hechizo anti aparición, había otro que le permitía hacerlo a los miembros de sangre, por ello Draco se había aparecido en su habitación. El lugar más seguro, después de todo.

De inmediato se desanudo la corbata y se desabrocho la camisa blanca de seda al tiempo que dejaba el saco de lado. Llevaba consigo el folder color crema y aún observaba embelesado el retrato de sus pequeños hijos.

-Amo Malfoy ¿Puede Clare servirle en algo? ¿Se ha sentido mal el amo? ¿Desea que llame a un sanador o a su madre? –pregunto el pequeño elfo domestico.

Fue en ese instante en el que Draco sonrió aún más. Tenía una manera de descubrir cualquier paso y movimiento de Granger sin que ella se diera cuenta. O por lo menos hasta que ella no sospechara absolutamente nada sobre que el ya sabía la verdad.

No Clare. No me siento enfermo y no, no deseo que llames a ningún sanador, aunque si me gustaría saber en dónde está mi madre y por supuesto, si necesito que me ayudes con algo. –Respondió Draco con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-En lo que el amo desee. Clare estará feliz de servir al amo Malfoy. –Decía con sus ojos brillantes como dos enormes pelotas de tenis la pequeña criatura.

La madre del amo está en el jardín jugando con el pequeño amo Malfoy. –Contesto la criatura ¿En que desea que le sirva Clare al amo?

-Necesito que vigiles a alguien las 24 horas del día, quiero un informe detallado, con quien sale, quienes la acompañan, todo, absolutamente todo sobre sus movimientos. Esto tiene que ser con la mayor discreción posible, Clare. Ella no tiene que darse cuenta. Ni los pequeños, de que los están vigilando. Además quiero que lleves a alguien contigo. Puedes elegir. Deseo que hagan turnos para que puedan descansar. ¿Podrías hacerlo Clare? Por supuesto su salario aumentara un galeón diario más.

-Clare estará feliz de hacerlo amo Malfoy. Pero el no debe aumentar el salario de Clare ni el de Wonki. Porque el amo es generoso con ellos. A Clare y a Wonki les gusta la libertad pero no quieren abusar y si les aumenta un galeón más al sueldo se podrían perder.

-¿Y si prometo depositarlo en su bóveda de gringotts? Allí no se perdería y es necesario que descansen. No quiero que mueran. Son unos maravillosos elfos domésticos y tal y como cualquier criatura viva necesitan descansar. Así que ese tema no está a discusión. ¿Entendido Clare?

-Sí, amo. Entendido.

Deben ir entonces a las afueras de Oxford, en Londres muggle. Hay una pequeña granja, cuando lleguen allí pronunciaran la dirección, está protegida por algunos hechizos fidelio para permanecer invisible a la vista de los magos. Aunque pueden aparecerse allí, si es lo que desean.

-Wonki y Clare trabajaran de inmediato, señor.

Habiendo despedido a su elfo, Draco se dirigió al jardín. Aún no tenía claro como le expondría a su madre el hecho de que tenía dos nietos más. Unos hermosos mellizos que seguramente serian el nuevo Merlín y la nueva Morgana de su generación. ¿Por qué lo pensaba con tanta seguridad? Simple. Por el hecho de que eran los hijos de la mejor bruja que había pisado Hogwarts desde hacía más de un siglo.

Su madre se encontraba con Scorpius en el jardín. Draco había mandado colocar un cómodo columpio en el que su madre y su hijo se mecían contemplando el atardecer, aunque su pequeño lo hacía más bien con una creciente sonrisa.

Su Scorpius. Era lo único bueno que le había dejado el matrimonio forzado con Astoria Greengrass; mismo que no dejaba de recordarse, había sido obligado por su padre.

En otra época, quizás hubiese sido feliz con Astoria. Pero no se engañaba. Desde que tenía catorce sus pensamientos habían sido solo para ella. Vivía esperando cada nuevo amanecer por verla solamente a ella. Por conseguir una mirada única que solamente le dirigiera a él. Porque adoraba ver el brillo dorado de sus ojos con creciente furia. Furia que el degustaba porque era un sentimiento que había creado solo por y para él.

Ya no quería recordar. Porque inevitablemente sus pensamientos lo llevaban por un sendero cada vez más tormentoso que desembocaba inevitablemente en la boda que no había podido ser. Pasando por las interminables torturas que ella paso por su cobardía en esa misma mansión.

A veces, en momentos como ese piensa en que hizo lo correcto al no defenderla frente a su tía Bellatrix. Y aunque siente la impotencia que recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo, también recuerda que de no haberse contenido, su querida tía le hubiese lanzado una imperdonable y era preferible haber sufrido con ella la decepción que cruzo por sus ojos ámbar al hecho de verla muerta.

Alejando el miedo de su mente, recorrió el sendero que llevaba al jardín privado de su madre. Una nueva sonrisa tierna se instala en su rostro al pensar las veces que el mismo, cuando niño corrió por aquel sendero de la mano de su madre. Como persiguió a los pavorreales blancos de largas colas y como desplumo algunos y su padre los reemplazo por otros para que su madre no estuviera triste.

En verdad, Lucius, su padre era un hombre lleno de contradicciones. Jamás podría odiarlo, lo sabía de ante mano. Pero tampoco podría perdonarle jamás el hecho de haberlo separado de la mujer a la que realmente amaba. Pero tampoco podía olvidar esos pequeños detalles que hicieron de su infancia una muy feliz. Su primer vuelo en escoba, su complicidad, todo, absolutamente todas las cosas buenas de ese hombre.

Era que quizás, con los años Lucius se había vuelto un hombre duro. Probablemente era solamente eso. En el asenso por el poder había dejado de lado los sentimientos y simplemente se volvió un ser frio y sin escrúpulos al que solo le importaban los beneficios que pudiera obtener a cambio de….

Observo a Scorpius. El pequeño de tan solo dos años correteaba tras un enorme pavorreal. La imagen parecía surreal, pero no por ello menos encantadora. Con un conjuro silencioso invoco la cámara fotográfica y solamente hasta que el pequeño sintió el flash fue que se distrajo de su tarea.

-Buenos días, madre. –Saludo Draco al llegar hasta la bella mujer rubia de ojos azul zafiro.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿No estabas en la oficina? Los elfos me han informado que habías salido temprano. –Respondió sonriente Narcissa.

-Y ha sido así, madre. Pero tengo noticias importantes que no pueden esperar y que tampoco se pueden comunicar vía lechuza o por chimenea.

Scorpius llego a los pies de su padre. Él lo tomo en brazos y le sonrió al tiempo que su madre lo miraba expectante.

-Por tu rostro deduzco que no ha de ser nada grave. Pero no encuentro cual puede ser el motivo de tu felicidad. Vuelves a irradiar luz, Draco. Como hace tiempo no lo hacías.

Madre, estoy feliz. Aún no se cuanto pueda o deba estarlo realmente, pero le pido que mejor se siente. Las noticias que le traigo también la harán muy feliz. Además, de alguna manera es usted quien me ha regalado esa felicidad.

A cada palabra de su hijo, Narcissa Malfoy cada vez entendía menos, pero no lo interrumpió. Dejo que fuese él quien siguiese hablando.

Cuando Draco quedo en silencio se atrevió a cuestionar.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, hijo mío? ¿Cómo es que he sido yo quien te la ha regalado?

La he encontrado madre. A ella y a mis hijos. Por fin la he encontrado madre.

Narcissa se sorprendió cuando dijo "**Mis**". Al parecer la señorita Granger no solo le había dado un nieto sino varios.

Unas ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar del rostro de la bella mujer. Ella jamás había querido privar a su hijo de la felicidad, pero había sido lo suficientemente débil como para no interponerse en los deseos de su marido. Lo suficiente como para permitirle manipular la vida de su hijo, condenándolo así a la desdicha. Por ese momento había valido la pena arriesgarse al castigo que Lucius le hubiese impuesto. Por ese solo instante en el que era capaz de contemplar a su hijo con esa gran sonrisa había valido la pena absolutamente todo.

-¿Cómo ha sido, Draco? ¿Le has visto? ¿Podre conocer a mis nietos? –Cuestionaba ansiosa la bella dama.

-Sí, madre. La he visto. Pero desafortunadamente aún no es el tiempo en el que puedas conocer a tus nietos personalmente. Me temo que no he tenido el valor suficiente como para acercarme a ella. Además, su casa estaba protegida por un fidelio a la vista de los magos. Ha sido una suerte que pudiésemos encontrar a una muggle que nos parara frente a ella. Pero hemos desaparecido en cuanto la hemos visto. Lo lamento madre. Es solo que en el último instante he temido que no me permitiera acercarme a mi hijo que me acobarde y volví a la oficina donde había dejado al investigador muggle es allí en donde me he llevado otra sorpresa.

-No entiendo Draco. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz entonces? Y porque mencionas "mis" hijos en plural.

-Le explicare, madre. Ayer por la noche, el investigador muggle que he contratado ha dado por fin con el rastro de Hermione. El hombre ha realizado bien su trabajo y la ha estado vigilando durante un espacio de tres meses, además de investigar cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con su entorno. Gracias a ello es que he descubierto que Hermione ha tenido a unos preciosos mellizos. Un niño y una niña madre. Y he de decir que me ha sorprendido mucho el parecido. Sobre todo el de Sara con usted, madre.

Draco le tendió las fotografías a su madre. Ella las tomo temblorosa. Jamás hubiera creído que una simple fotografía pudiera hacerla tan feliz. En ella aparecían dos pequeños frente a un pastel de cumpleaños, con la velita del numero 4 encendida. Ambos pequeños sonreían e irradiaban luz. Esa que caracterizaba a Draco cuando niño.

En ella se observaba a una niña de cabello rubio claro a media cintura con una brillante sonrisa que hacía destacar más su blanca piel, así como sus preciosos ojos celestes, que eran idénticos a los suyos. Vestida con un brillante vestido que asemejaba al de una princesa de los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo. Y a su lado, un pequeño de ojos grises y cabello castaño rizado.

A la bella mujer no pudo sino escapársele una bella sonrisa, junto a un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Mismas que se intercalaban con un deje de tristeza, pues se había perdido de cuatro años de vida de ese par de ángeles, pues aunque amaba al pequeño Scorpius, sabía que en su corazón había lugar para esos dos pequeños seres que le habían devuelto la sonrisa a su hijo.

Una vez que su madre recupero el aliento Draco la abrazo fuertemente permitiéndose llorar. ¿Una niña madre? ¿Verdad que es una niña idéntica a usted, madre? Tengo una pequeña princesa. La que siempre soñé. –Decía entre sollozos el rubio intentando convencerse de que no era más que una alucinación.

Narcissa contemplo a su hijo y no pudo evitar pensar en su difunto marido. La expresión de jubilo y de alegría que tenia era idéntica a la suya cuando el sanador les había informado que serian padres de un niño. Esa era una de las ultimas veces que Lucius había sonreído.

Se acerco hasta su hijo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. –Claro que no es una alucinación, mi cielo. Tienes un par de hijos preciosos.

Draco no supo si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que estuvo abstraído. Recordaba simplemente la ultima vez que ella estuvo entre sus brazos. La ultima sonrisa y sus últimos momentos felices. Habría sido tan feliz con ella. ¿Por qué su padre no se lo había permitido?

-¿Qué piensas hacer, mi cielo? ¿La traerás pronto a Malfoy Mannor? ¿Podre conocer pronto a mis nietos? Son unos niños preciosos, Draco. Dicho esto, tomo la fotografía que Draco sostenía, como temiendo que fuese a desaparecer.

En ese momento Narcissa se dio cuenta de algo que era muy probable que su hijo ni siquiera hubiera notado debido a que su atención se había centrado exclusivamente en sus pequeños hijos.

Narcissa alcanzo a vislumbrar una cabellera rubia, perteneciente a la esposa de Blaise Zabini, además de ese par de ojos profundamente azules y soñadores que no habían cambiado desde pequeña. A su lado la flanqueaba una muy embarazada castaña y una coqueta pelinegra, que pese a que se notaban los hechizos de transfiguración, ella podía ver los cambios inequívocos. Sobre todo en la pelinegra y la castaña. Las señoras Potter y Nott.

Prefirió omitir ese detalle y con un hechizo silencioso oculto a la vista de su hijo lo que aquellas fotografías reflejaban, aunque eso lo hacían levemente. Ya después investigaría.

No lo se, madre. –Había respondido Draco, no percatándose del estado de shock de su madre, y de haberlo hecho, probablemente supondría que era idéntico al suyo, pues no habría manera de interpretar ese comportamiento de diferente manera. Han pasado muchos años y es probable que ella ni siquiera quiera verme. Es probable que ella ni siquiera….

-¿Esta casada? –pregunto y solamente recibió una negación con la cabeza. ¿Comprometida acaso? Y obtuvo el mismo gesto. No madre es solo que…

¿Desde cuando te has rendido tan pronto, Draco?

-Tengo miedo, madre. Ella debe odiarme por haberla abandonado, por no haber estado allí en los momentos que ella mas me necesito y yo no podría reprochárselo. Ella estuvo a punto de morir por traer a mis hijos a este mundo y yo… -Decia Draco cada vez mas rápidamente y con la frustración evidente en cada palabra.

-Pero aun puede remediarlo hijo. No permitas que nada se interponga esta vez entre tu y Hermione. Además, este par de angelitos necesita a su padre y Scorpius una madre. Porque, admitámoslo cielo, no se si yo podre educar al pequeño como se debe.

-No diga eso, madre. Por favor. Usted es maravillosa.

-Pero Scorpius necesita una familia, Draco.

-Pero…. Es probable que aclare sus dudas si le muestro lo que el muggle ha descubierto. Por lo pronto ya he puesto a un par de elfos a trabajar. Necesito saber de ella y de mis hijos, madre.

-Creo que lo mejor seria enfrentarla de frente, Draco. Ella no te perdonaría si no eres capaz de confrontarla. Además, aun le debes una explicación y ella a su vez te debe una a ti. No creas que olvido que también te daño…

Con un nuevo pensamiento. El de recuperarla Draco se dirigió a su estudio. Su madre tenia razón. El la había abandonado, pero tenia fuertes razones para hacerlo. No solo su vida había estado en peligro por las amenazas de Lucius, sino también ella lo había engañado. Su padre se lo había dicho y le había mostrado las pruebas de ello.

**D&H**

Habían pasado un par de semanas. Las suficientes para idear un plan de ataque. Si bien, su madre le había dicho que lo mejor seria enfrentarla de frente, también había pensado en llevar alguna ventaja. Es por ello que cada noche había recibido un informe de sus elfos y con ello y con la ayuda de sus amigos había ideado un plan para hacer que ella lo perdonara y volviera a su lado.

Había pensado en que quizás necesitara un poco de ayuda femenina, pero al final la había descartado. Solamente había hablado con su madre de ello y de hecho, las primeras veces solamente había sido para consolarla por lo mal que ella también se sentía debido al hecho de saber como había sufrido por traer a sus dos adorables nietos al mundo. La admiro porque supo que era una mujer muy fuerte, y otras veces simplemente lloro junto a ella.

Ambos lo necesitaban. Y la necesitaban a ella y a su fuerza de vivir en sus vidas. Por ello, justo tres semanas después de que sus elfos confirmaran que ella no salía con nadie y que solo vivía para sus hijos y su trabajo, Draco decidió que lo mejor seria actuar ya. Por lo que aquella tarde y con Theo y Blaise cubriéndole las espaldas, decidió que por fin volveria a verla, y volveria a traerla de nuevo a su vida. Pero esta vez. Como su mujer.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo por fin vuelvo. Había querido escribir antes está historia pero la inspiración caprichosa musa se negaba a aparecer por aquí. Pero, por fin ha vuelto. Espero que se quede por mucho tiempo por aquí.

Pd. Los invito a leer mi otro Dramione, Amor al Caer el Crepúsculo. Les aseguro que les gustara. Es algo completamente distinto a esta historia.

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
